Adrift? The Island of Adventure!
Adrift? The Island of Adventure! (漂流? 冒険の島! Hyouryuu? Bouken no Shima!) is the first & premiere episode of Bouken Sentai Digiranger. Synopsis Seven kids at summer camp are sucked into a strange "Digital World", where strange creatures called Digimon greet them. Plot The world's climate has been going haywire lately—Asia is in a drought, the Middle East is being hit by flash floods, & America is wracked with freezing cold temperatures. Meanwhile, seven teenagers are in summer camp, having a perfectly normal summer until it begins snowing, & a sudden blizzard appears. Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouchi, Yamato Ishida, Koushiro Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Takeru Takaishi, & Jou Kido are all amazed when it begins snowing. They then observe lights like auroras in the sky, from which emerges a portal that shoots out strange electronic devices. When they reach out & grab the objects, a huge wave of water erupts from the ground & sucks them into the portal, which sends them to a new world. Taichi is awoken by a strange creature which calls itself Koromon, & soon Koushiro shows up with his own creature, Mochimon. The creatures claim to know Taichi & Koushiro, & to have been waiting a long time for them. The kids try to figure out where they are, & Taichi climbs a tree to take a look through his telescope. He's startled to find that they are near the ocean, & then spots a huge red beetle which Koromon tells him is Kuwagamon. It attacks Taichi & Koushiro, but they hide within a "hiding tree", which is partially a hologram. After Kuwagamon passes, Sora tells them to come out, & the group is reunited & introduced to each child's new creature. Sora has Pyocomon. Takeru has Tokomon whom he instantly hits it off with. Yamato has Tunomon. Jou has Pukamon whom he is afraid of. The creatures then explain that they are "Digimon: Digital Monsters!". As the group wonders where Mimi is, they hear her screaming & spot her & her Tanemon being chased by Kuwagamon. It chases the gang to the edge of a cliff, & the Digimon decide to fight despite the children wanting to flee. However, as Baby II Digimon, they can only blow bubbles, & are knocked out by the Adult-level Kuwagamon. The children try to stop them from fighting, & just as everything seems lost, the devices glow & the Digimon suddenly transform to Rookie level! Koromon becomes Agumon, Pyokomon becomes Piyomon, Mochimon becomes Tentomon, Tunomon becomes Gabumon, Tokomon becomes Patamon, Pukamon becomes Gomamon, & Tanemon becomes Palmon. While the humans are shocked by the transformation, the seven Child Digimon begin attacking Kuwagamon, but even their combined attacks are only enough to daze it. It crashes into the cliff, breaking off the chunk the kids & Digimon are on & letting it fall into the river. Digimon Analyzer Transformations (Number indicates order of occurrence.) #Koromon ► Agumon #Pyocomon ► Piyomon #Mochimon ► Tentomon #Tunomon ► Gabumon #Tokomon ► Patamon #Pukamon ► Gomamon #Tanemon ► Palmon See Also External Links *''Adrift? The Island of Adventure'' - Digimon counterpart in Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki. Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Episode